masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RobertM525
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Tullis 00:46, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the screenshots! --Tullis 00:46, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :I've been trying to crop the letterboxing from your screenshots (particularly the shots in the Mass Effect Guide, but they seem to be in some odd format that won't allow me to upload a new version once I've cropped it. Anything you can do? --Tullis 13:44, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for the massive screenshot contributions... unfortunately I'm on a Mac, not a PC, and it looks like I won't be able to put the .zip file back together... :( --Tullis 03:40, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Abandoned Mine It's just the continualty issue thing. We all appriciate that you tried, an image would be good don't get me wrong, however I know there are a few tricks on the PC to get images without Shepard. I think it has something to do with the camera. Anyway if you can get an image without Shepard, that would be great. Lancer1289 07:22, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :In ME1, I used to be able to use the console to move the camera away from Shep (made for cool shots of Shep with his/her weapon out, too). I believe the console was disable in ME2, so, as I said, I don't believe it's possible. (FWIW, I've never been a fan of the idea that even the slightest hint of Shep--especially without his/her face!--is some kind of disaster on the Wiki. But that's me.) RobertM525 07:23, May 30, 2010 (UTC) UC That's cool that you graduated from UC Davis. I'm actually transferring to UC San Diego in the fall after a two-year stint at a local four-year. Are you very far from Davis? Lksdjf (talk) :My wife and I live in Oregon these days, so... yeah. :) Davis was nice (except for the heat), but the job market sucked and the cost of living was too high. RobertM525 (talk) 07:51, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ::NorCal...HOT?! It's my subjective opinion that NorCal is actually a lot cooler than SoCal (which is where I am). And yeah, not a lot is going right in California. If it's okay, it's probably been that way since before people settled. My parents just paid off the house about five years ago, and now I'm asking them to fork over 25k a year (assuming that I'm not getting aid) to pay for an education that may not pay off. What's Oregon's situation? Lksdjf (talk)